dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzivan 2: Type Overload
'''Blitzivan 2: Type Overload 'is a 2000 El Kadsreian science-fiction action tokusatsu superhero film directed by Frederick Llyod, written by Max Axis and Akira Hisashi, and distributed by El TV Kadsre Films in El Kadsre and Silver Bullet Pictures worldwide. It is the second installment in the Blitzivan film series and the sequel to Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded. The film revolves around Ray and his new alias Blitzivan, as he must prevent a supervillain team known as the Neo Paniki from stealing Mirai City's new energy source known as the Hypercell. The film was released on June 22, 2000, and received highly positive reviews from critics and grossed about $353 million worldwide. Plot A group of armored criminals headed towards Mirai City's energy plant in order to track down and steal a new power source called Hypercell which had just finished its testing stage. Fortunately, Blitzivan arrived just in time to stop the criminals, but one of them managed to steal half of the Hypercell's energy in a small canister and escaped. A few weeks later, the Mayor of Mirai City announces the Hypercell as the new, and eco-friendly power source, while Blitzivan was assigned to watch over the Mayor at all costs. While watching, Blitzivan noticed a hooded figure at one of the crowds and proceeded to watch its movements. The hooded figure then brought up a camera, which was doubled as a knockout blaster. After the mayor activated the Hypercell's main reactor, the figure fired a dart on the mayor, but not before Blitzivan deflected the dart and threw it back the figure. This soon became a 1-vs-10 battle where Blitzivan fights against the disguised armored criminals and the still-conscious figure, who reveals itself to be Kornelia, one of the members of the group known as Neo Paniki. After a while, the enemies retreated, promising that they'll return to give Mirai City an iron fist. the Mayor then thanked Blitzivan for saving their lives, in which Blitzivan gives the mayor a thumbs up as his own "you're welcome" sign. Blitzivan returned home, as Ray explained to Ivy what happened during the event. Ivy then explained to Ray that the Neo Paniki was a group that was conceived by a group of people who wanted to rebel against the world because of the misdeeds that they did to them. She also explained that at one point, the Neo Paniki and the Makriox organization were actually rivals at one point before Markriox decided to work independently, causing Ray to become more intrigued about the group. Meanwhile, the Neo Paniki had been discussing Blitzivan and how can they defeat him. One of the leaders, simply named Taramo, suggests that they modify the Hypercell's energy to impulse negative energy, which can not only weaken Blitzivan but make it easy for them to become stronger and make stealing the Hypercell reactor much easier. The main leader, Metrominos, liked Taramo's idea, but he also suggests that they should absorb the positive energy first then project the negative energy second, which all of the members of Neo Paniki agreed. At around 3 o'clock in the midnight, the members of Neo Paniki began their own experiment known as the Negacell Project. The members, Metrominos, Taramo, Kornelia, Zanghorf, and Ronawa, exposed themselves in the newly modified Negacell, possessing new abilities that they have never imagined. A few weeks later, one of Mirai City's broadcasting stations was suddenly disrupted by Neo Paniki's own broadcast. Metrominos demands that the Mayor of Mirai City should give up the Hypercell to them or else they will take it by force. Ray took notice of the broadcast and decided to head to the energy plant first before they do. He also brought along Ivy on the way, because he knows that, despite being the all-in-one war machine that he is, he cannot do this alone. The Neo Paniki arrived at Mirai City's Energy Plant, in which they, and the armored criminals, find the Hypercell's secret base. Both Blitzivan and Ivy watch over their every move. One of the criminals spotted Ivy and attempts to kill her but fails, as Ivy, who wears a modified Neo Armor (that was actually the Armor that she planned to receive during the first film), managed to beat some of the armored criminals and trapping some of them. Both Blitzivan and Ivy arrived to see the members of Neo Paniki absorbing the Hypercell reactor, which they interrupted by using Sonic Grenades. The two then engaged in a fierce battle, but were apprehended moments later. Both Taramo and Zanghorf wrangle Blitzivan in the arms, as Metrominos prepare to project the Negacell at Blitzivan's chest while Kornelia and Ronawa pinned down Ivy. Metrominos projects the Negacell beam at Blitzivan, but not before he projected his own beam the incoming beam, which he uses it as an advantage to free himself. Taramo, Zanghorf, Kornelia, and Ronawa the projected their own Negacell beams, but Blitzivan managed to dodge the blast and into Metromino's chest, overcharging him. The remaining memebers of Neo Paniki fell down unconscious due to their bodies not handling the heavy dose of negative energy within them. When Ivy discovers that Metrominos' own reactor is on the verge ofa meltdown. Blitzivan then grabs Metrominos' body and flies to a nearby black hole in outer space to dispose of him. A few weeks later, The remaining leaders of Neo Paniki were stripped of their powers and arrested, while the Mayor of Mirai City awarded Blitzivan and for keeping their city a safe place for everyone. Cast * Patrick Cruz as Ray Daichi/Blitzivan ** Seiji Takaiwa as Blitzivan (suit) * Paulina Tan as Ivy Daichi * Derrick Morina as Metrominos ** Akemi Akihiro as Metrominos (suit) * Aiya Chiasa as Kornelia * Azami Chitose as Ronawa * Kazuhiko Manzo as Taramo * Masakazu Minori as Zanghorf * Hideki Hamasaki as Mayor of Mirai City * Nayoko Rikona as the Newscaster * The BoomMasters Stuntmen as the Armoured Criminals * The ActionMasters Stuntmen as the Crowd Production After the critical and financial success of Blitzivan: Born to be Reloaded, director Frederick Lloyd has said in an interview that he and writers Max Axis and Akira Hisahi are working on a follow-up to the film, but due to the immense stress that he received when he was directing the film, he said that production of the film has been paused for a moment until he can recover from his condition. In August of 1999, rumors began to spread that the production of the film has been resumed when Patrick Cruz and Paulina Tan were paid $20 million to reprise their roles in the film. Writers Max Axis and Akira Hisashi were also returned to write the script for the film, under the working title Yet Another Sci-fi Movie. Director Frederick Lloyd was confirmed to direct the film as well. The idea for the film came up when Akira Hisahi was writing Metal Frontier. She stated that instead of reviving Orynxion, she wanted to make an idea that will have the hero face off against multiple villains and that she wanted to incorporate a sidekick into the main plot. A few days later, she was contacted by Max Axis to return for the follow-up to Born to be Reloaded and decided to use that idea into the film. Filming Principal photography began on August 1999 to January 2000 in El Kadsre City, New York, Sydney, and the Philippines. While the second unit shot the action scenes at the El TV Kadsre Television Center. Effects While the budget for the film was increased, the crew was still insisted on using practical effects more heavily. The costumes and props used were made by El TV Kadsre Film's Special Effects Department, with PLEX assisting with the design and the suits of the leaders of Neo Paniki and its armored criminals. Blitzivan's suit was redesigned to look more like an upgraded model, by adding two thrusters in his back armor and adding armor plates in his black areas, but still kept the original design, while Ivy's modified Neo Armor suit was designed to be more sleek and bodysuit-like, but it had small amounts of plate armor in it. The visual effects were handled by Zecter Media, Fuse Special Effects and a few other VFX companies outside of El Kadsre. Because CiGiWOW went out of business in 1996 after the production of the first Blitzivan film, and an increase of VFX shots was needed, the film employed a small number of VFX companies from outside El Kadsre who specializes in certain areas of the film. These include Roadrunner Network (Philippines), Blur Studio (US), Sony Pictures Imageworks (US), Centro Digital Pictures (Hong Kong), and BUF Compagnie (France). The only times CGI was used is when the filmmakers can't successfully execute most of the stunts in live-action and for the final scene in which Blitzivan carries Metrominos into space. Music Hiroshi Naoyuki returned to compose the original soundtrack for the film while the Hokuish electronic duo Tennjo Duo Project composed the early mix of the song "Tone" for the scene where Blitzivan fights off armored criminals. The soundtrack album was released on June 26, 2000, by El TV Kadsre Records. Release Marketing The promotional posters made for the film feature a divided frame, with one side being Blitzivan in a blue background, and the Neo Paniki being on one side while upside down on a red background. The posters were designed by ScreenAdvertising. Hasbro returned to produce the movie tie-in figures. IDW Comics produced the tie-in comic ''Blitzivan: Story of Neo Paniki, which focuses on the foundation of the Neo Paniki. Max Axis wrote a novelization for the film. Video game Main Article: Blitzivan 2: Type Overload (video game) '' A video game tie-in based off the film was developed by Kaoru Digital and was published by El TV Kadsre Interactive Games. The game was released on June 26, 2000, in North America and El Kadsre for the Sega Dreamcast, Playstation, and Theorysonic Pyramid. With the PC, TS-UGOS, and Mac OS versions being released in the same year. Home media The film was released on DVD, TVD, VCD, and VHS one month later, on Vlokozu Day 2000. In 2017, to commemorate the Blitzivan franchise's 20th anniversary and to celebrate the then-upcoming release of ''Blitzivan: 20 Years Later, all of the main theatrical and television films were included in the Blitzivan: The Ultimate Collection two-disc set. Reception Box Office The film's first nationwide release on El Kadsre on June 22, 2000, made over $10 million from midnight screenings and earned $33 million on its first day. The film then grossed $353 million worldwide. Critical Reception The film received highly positive reviews from critics, who praised its improved writing, characters, and its action scenes and special effects. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gave an 83% percent with an average rating of 8/10, based on 130 reviews. Metacritic received a positive score of 82%. Category:El TV Kadsre Films Category:2000 films Category:El Kadsreian films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films Category:Tokusatsu films Category:Films Category:Fictional films Category:El Kadsre Category:Films shot in El Kadsre Category:Films shot in the United States Category:Films shot in the Philippines Category:2000s films Category:2000 Category:2000s Category:Blitzivan